The Ultimate Start
*At Galvan Prime, Azmuth is in a with 3 other galvans* Galvan #2: Well, who else can we really send to stop him. My only guess is Ben Tennyson and the Plumbers. Galvan#4: But not even his, or for that matter the whole Plumbers Orginazation stand a chance agianst Professor Lucian. *there is a sudden bang on the door, and it is then kicked down as a bulky green humanoid with a cannon arm enters the room* Humanoid: I go by the name, Cyber-Hide, now. (he raises his cannon arm and fires a blast at Azmuth) Azmuth: (jumps out of the way and runs over to a small control pad, and starts pushing buttons) (from the control pad, a new omnitrix appears, and suddenly flies out the room at light speed) Azmuth: Ben Tennyson, please hurry... GAH!!! (azmuth is picked up by Cyber-Hide) Cyber-Hide: Now, I just need to follow that strange device, and destroy whoever gets it back first, but first i'll deal with you. (starts to squeeze the small Galvan) Azmuth: Defense protocall, attack. (a device comes out the left wall and shoots a strange device on Cyber Hide's back) Cyber-Hide: GAAAAAAAAAH! (loses his grip of Azmuth who then runs off, as Cyber-Hide destroys the machine) Huh... AAAZZZMMMMUUUTTTHHH!!!! *At the Plumber Base, Grandpa Max is talking with Ben and Rook about a new memeber to the plumbers* Grandpa Max: Alright. Ben, Rook, we've got a new memeber joining the Plumbers, and I want to show her the way around. Ben: Su-Wait? DID YOU JUST SAY HER!?!?!?!? Grandpa Max: Yes, I did. Now... meet Maryana. (points to an elevator, and out of it comes a beautiful red-haired girl wearing a blue shirt and a red short skirt) Ben & Rook: (blushing with big eyes) Maryana: Hi. I'm Maryana. Grandpa Max: Now, I want you two to give Maryana a tour of the base and Bellwood. But if anything goes wrong, contact us first. Rook: Yes, sir. Ben: Yeah, okay Grandpa! Cya! (grabs maryana by the wrist and runs off) Rook: Hey, ben! Wait! (chases after) Grandoa Max: Huh... those kids... *Scene switches to Ben, Rook, and Maryana in Undertown* Rook: So, as you can see, Maryana, Undertown is completely inhabited by aliens of all kin-(is pushed aside by ben) Ben: So, how about I show you around some of the restu-(pushed aside by Rook) Rook: Or I can show you some of the great features of my Proto-Tool. Ben: No one cares about that, i'm the one with the Omnitrix. Maryana: Guys, stop arguing. *then a green flash slams into Undertown and heads straight for the omnitrix, and cracks it in half, connecting itself to ben's wrist* Ben: What's the deal!??!?!!? Omnitrix: *a hologram of Azmuth appears* Ben Tennyson, this is your new Omnitrix. I've sent it to you because a new threat is rising. This Omnitrix has new smaples of DNA, and new samples of what you would previously called "Ultimate forms". Please Ben Tennyson, you and the plumbers must win this battle. Ben: Well, that's pretty strange. *from the same hole the new omnitrix blasted through comes Cyber-Hide* Cyber-Hide: No, it's already been attached, now i'll just have to take it by force it seems. Rook: This must be thr threat that Azmuth was talking about. Ben: How tough can he be? Cyber-Hide: Very. (punches the ground, causing a slight quake) Maryana: We gotta stop him! (takes out a red and black plumbers gun) I made it myself. (shoots a plasma blast that causes a large explosion around Cyber-Hide, but he survives it) Ben: Anyway, let's try this out. (turns dial on the omnitrix, now called the Omnimatrix, and pushes it down, transforming into a pink and yellow robot like alien with large jaws) This guy is new, but what can he do exactly. Rook: (firing at Cyber-Hide with Maryana) BEN, ANY TIME NOW! Ben: Yeah, whatever! (looks at a piece of a brick wall and stomach growls) Man, i'm hungry. (picks up and eats it, and he suddenly gets more muscular) So, do I like get stronger the more I eat? Okay then, i'll call this one Power-Hungry. Cyber-Hide: (blasts a energy beam at the three, blasting them back) Power-Hungry: That's it. (runs up to Cyber-Hide while eating several bricks to gain power) NOW! (jumps onto Cyber-Hide and punches him in the face) Cyber-Hide: Weak. (throws Power-Hungry at the just recovering Maryana and Rook) Power-Hungry: Maybe I should change things up, Azmuth did say something about ultimate forms. (transforms into Crashhopper) Crashhopper: And now... (pushes the Omnimatrix, and transforms into Ultimate Crashhopper, now having 4 legs and darker skin tone) Rook, Maryana, let's go. Maryana: (pushes a button on her blaster, and it turns into a more sniper like weapon, and starts to fire at Cyber-Hide) Cyber-Hide: You really think that'll work? This'll be easy. (starts to walk towards Maryana) Rook: Stay back! (fires a blast that hits Cyber-Hide in the face) Direct hit! Cyber-Hide: So? You want to be my first victim instead? Gladly. Ultimate Crashhopper: Rook, duck! (jumps over rook and slams into Cyber-Hide with all four feet, then combines his feet to create a rocket starts to fly towards Cyber-Hide) Cyber-Hide: But over all, you still are my main target! (jumps up to Ult.Crashhopper and they both slam out of Undertown) Rook: Ben! Ulti.Crashhopper: Hey, get off of me! (combines his left hand's fingers to create a mantis like scythe and slashes at Cyber-Hide, making him fall off) Cyber-Hide: (lands on the ground, quickly followed by Ult.Crashhopper) I've had enough. (raises his cannon arm and charges up a powerful blue beam) One hit from this will erase you from the face of the Earth. *suddenly Rook comes from behind and shoots Cyner-Hide's device on his back, canceling the charge sequence and causing him great pain* Ultimate Crashhopper: And for the big finisher! (jumps an exact 500 feet into the air, and slams down right infront of Cyber-Hide, causing the ground around him to be destroyed, and Cyber-Hide calls into a deep pit) And that's the end of it. (detranforms) Maryana: Wow! You guys were really great out there! Ben: Well, if you'd like, I can show you some other alien forms. Rook: But, of course, you'd rather find out more about my training and Proto-Tool. Ben: NO, SHE WANTS TO HANG OUT WITH ME! Rook: NO, SHE OBVIOUSLY WANTS TO BE WITH ME MORE! Maryana: Guys, guys, how about we all hang out together. (walks off to the Plumber HQ, and ben and rook follow) *Deep down in the sewers, Cyner-Hide is sitting all alone* Cyber-Hide: I will destroy Ben Tennyson... and I will use his omnitrix to reyurn back normal... one way... or another... (eyes glow red as the screen fades out) *THE END* Characters Heroes- *Ben Tennyson *Rook *Maryana Supporting Characters- *Azmuth *Grandpa Max Villains- *Cyber-Hide Aliens used *Power-Hungry(first Appearance) *Crashhopper(first Re-Appearance) *Ultimate Crashhopper(first Appearance) Trivia *This is the first epsidoe of Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse